Tangled
by Cat Demon Valkyrie
Summary: Yuki has a secret. Not only does he have the curse, but he has something that he can't even tell the other Sohmas. What could it be? Chapter five up! [yaoi warning!]
1. A Normalish Day in the Sohma House

OKAY!! X3 excited my first fic...I hope all of you like it. nod, nod If you don't then...well...I'm sorry...Please R & R!! I wanna know what you all think! There's gonna be shonen-ai (yaoi) in this story, because that is my obsession.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the charries, I am simply putting them in this story for my, and everyone else's, amusement. Yesh...  
  
Chapter One: Just a Normal(ish) Day with the Sohmas...  
  
Kyo sits on the roof, as usual, trying hopelessly to think of a strategy to beat his most-hated rival, Yuki.  
  
"Damn rat..." Kyo sighs.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuki sits downstairs in the dining room waiting patiently for Tohru to finish making dinner, while Shigure finished reading his daily paper. Shigure looked to Yuki. He looked in a daze. Shigure walked over and side beside his cousin.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki looked up. "Wha--? Oh...nothing...just...thinking..."  
  
"I see...You do that a lot..." Shigure smiled, but inside, he was beginning to worry about Yuki. 'He's been "thinking" a lot lately...Way more than normal...Maybe something happened...But he'll never tell...' Shigure sighed.  
  
Yuki continued his "thinking". 'Shigure...' After a little while, Yuki stood and smiled some to Shigure. "I'm going upstairs. If I'm not down by the time Tohru finishes with dinner, just tell her to put my plate in the oven to keep it warm, and not to worry, okay?"  
  
Shigure nodded and stood. "Yuki...I'm beginning to worry about you...Tohru is too...and I could even go as far as saying that Kyo may be a little worried as well..."  
  
Yuki looked away. "That stupid cat could care less about me...All he wants from me is a loss for once...If anything, he'd take advantage of my weakness...Not be concerned about it..."  
  
Shigure frowned and pulled Yuki into a firm, yet gentle, hug. Yuki blushed a little as he wrapped his arms around Shigure to hug back.  
  
"I know you don't think much of Kyo—"  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"That it may be...But I honestly think he worries about you sometimes..."  
  
Yuki snorted and pushed away from Shigure. Shigure looked rather upset. Yuki looked up at him and noticed the look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...I hate that damn cat!! He pisses me off! I don't want to talk about him at all...It'll only out me in a bad mood."  
  
Shigure sighed. "Yuki...Enough about Kyo...What about you? What's troubling you? ...If you don't want to state it here, then we'll go somewhere more private or something, but...Gods, I'm worried! Here lately, you've been spending so much time cooped up in your room, you've barely gone to school, and when I do see you, you're in a daze. What happened?"  
  
Yuki looked in Shigure's eyes for a few moments. He was genuinely worried. Yuki sighed.  
  
"If I tell you...You absolutely cannot freak out! Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Okay...Let's...go upstairs or something...I wouldn't want Tohru or that Goddamn cat to hear me."  
  
Shigure nodded. "Lead the way."  
  
Yuki lead Shigure upstairs and into his own room. Yuki sat on the bed, and Shigure sat right beside him. Yuki blushed at sitting so close to Shigure, and the fact that he was a bit flustered because he has to tell Shigure, of all people, his problem. Yuki locked eyes with Shigure and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Bwahahahaha!! Suspense!! You'll have to wait 'til chappie two to find out Yuki's problem! Sorry this chapter is short...I never tend to make chapters long...-.-;; I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Do you know what it is? If you do then...well...yay for you! . Again, I hope you all R & R. Please be nice, but honest. I hope you like it! Look forward for Chappie Two!! 


	2. Yuki's Confession

All right!! Chappie two!! So, I hear the suspense in killing everyone. Good to hear!! XD Just kidding. I love all my reviewers. I do. And rileycharlotte, you have been added to my favorite authors list because, like I've said, I worship you. Okay! On with the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I own fruit, and somewhere in my house I own a basket, but I honestly don't think they count...-.-;;  
  
Chapter Two: Yuki's Confession  
  
"Shigure...I'm..." Yuki sighed.  
  
"You're what?" Shigure admitted he was a semi-patient person, but Yuki was beginning to try his patience. He's been worried about the pale haired bot for weeks now, and now Yuki won't tell him what's wrong??  
  
"You'll freak out...I know you will..."  
  
"Yuki...please...Just tell me, get it over with, if you want to think of it like that. I promise I won't freak out."  
  
Yuki's cheeks flushed as he yelled out his secret. "I'm gay, okay!?"  
  
Shigure's eyes widened some, and he blinked, but he honestly wasn't surprised. Shigure smiled softly.  
  
"Is that all? That's not that big of a deal. I'm sure that it's probably a bit of a relief, considering our curse..."  
  
Yuki thought about it 'He's right...but...he's taking this a lot better than I thought he would...He can't be...' Yuki looked over to Shigure.  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"Gay? ...Nnn...I'm not quite straight..." Shigure laughed. "If I was completely straight, you'd be seeing a lot more of my dog form around!"  
  
Yuki shivered some. He didn't need to know that...  
  
"Oh...Sorry, Yuki...Only stating the truth, heh..."  
  
"I know...But...I seriously didn't need to know that Shigure..."  
  
-Rooftop-  
  
Kyo was almost asleep in the warm afternoon sunshine when he heard Yuki yell. It was muffled, but understandable.  
  
"I'm gay, okay!?"  
  
The feline's eyes widened.  
  
"The hell...? The damn rat's GAY??" Kyo couldn't help but laugh. "Oh...This'll be great...I wonder what the other Sohma's would think! He'd be ridiculed by the family!!" Kyo smiled, proud of himself. "Maybe this is my chance to be accepted!"  
  
The cat stood up and stretched, and, since he was now in such a great mood, he decided he'd go in the house and maybe talk to Tohru while he waited for the rat to come downstairs. Yes...this is definitely going to be a good day indeed.  
  
-End Chapter Two-  
  
Well...Sounds like Yuki's gonna be in a bit of a mess, ne? –sigh- I wonder how it'll work out? I changed my settings to allow anonymous reviews, so review away! I want to hear from everybody!! X3 Look forward to chappie three!! 


	3. Kyo started it!

Yay! I'm updating!! XD Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'll try to make my chapters longer! I swear!! TT It's just kinda hard because I usually don't have much time with the play and my job...-sigh- But I promise I'll try for you guys, okay? All right! Let's get this chappie started!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. None of it. -.- Very, very sad...  
  
-Chapter Three: Kyo started it!! –  
  
Kyo was acting strangely. He was in a very good mood. He walked into the kitchen where Tohru was fixing dinner.  
  
"Good evening Tohru-kun!!"  
  
Kyo had a large smile on his face. Tohru was a little shocked at first, but she was grateful. 'He's never in a good mood. I'm so glad, though. It's nice to see him this way.'  
  
"Hello, Kyo! I'm glad to see you in such a good mood!" Tohru smiled. "I was just getting ready to set dinner on the table. Would you like to help?"  
  
"Sure. ...Just tell me where to put what, I guess."  
  
Tohru started giving Kyo instructions as Yuki and Shigure walked downstairs. The feline looked up at the rat and smirked. Yuki noticed and raised a brow, but shrugged it off. It's not like he doesn't get one of those every day...But...This one seemed different somehow...like he knows something...  
  
Yuki's eyes widened. 'He...he didn't hear my secret...did he?'  
  
The rat walked over to Kyo and grabbed the cat's wrist, dragging him into a different room. Yuki backed him into a wall and glared at Kyo.  
  
"What exactly do you know, you stupid cat?!" Yuki's voice was deadly quiet. Kyo smirked that same smirk.  
  
"You know exactly what I know...damn rat."  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes, but he was beginning to get a little scared. He'd never let Kyo know that. Ever. Kyo spoke again.  
  
"I believe you announced...oh...about...half an hour ago or so..."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened. That damn cat was never supposed to hear that! What the hell is going to happen now?!  
  
"You tell a soul, Kyo, and I swear I'll kill you. I'm all ready having a hard enough time, and I don't want to scare Tohru, you understand me?!"  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya...I'll follow you're rules or whatever. On one condition."  
  
Yuki knew what was coming, but he asked anyway.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You let me beat you..."  
  
Yep. That was it. That cat was way too predictable...  
  
"No. I won't let you do that."  
  
Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrists in rage. Yuki didn't fight, because he wasn't sure he had the strength to at the moment.  
  
"Then I'll just tell her—"Kyo nodded to the room containing Tohru. "—first."  
  
Kyo took in a breath to yell for Tohru. Yuki panicked and blocked Kyo's mouth with the only thing he could—his own mouth. Kyo's eyes widened and he let go of Yuki's wrists automatically. Yuki pulled back, his eyes narrowed. Kyo's eyes were the exact opposite.  
  
"I didn't kiss you, you stupid cat. I was merely—"  
  
"Liar!" Kyo frowned, but he couldn't hide the blush forming in his cheeks. Yuki raised a brow.  
  
"What the hell are you blushing for?" Yuki's face paled some. "Don't tell me...you like me...?"  
  
"Feh...You wish!"  
  
"Actually, I don't......Looks like you're the liar, cat. You do like me. ...Tch. Pathetic..."  
  
Kyo looked away.  
  
"Damn cat...All you were trying to use my secret for was to try to get into this bedamned family...And yet...You're the same as me...You share the same secret...You truly are pathetic, you know that? ...I don't understand you..."  
  
Yuki walked upstairs as calmly as possible, still in a bit of a shocked state, leaving Kyo leaning against the wall, his hair in his eyes.  
  
"Goddamn rat..."  
  
-End Chapter Three-  
  
Whoo! Getting interesting now, eh? –is excited- Look forward to Chapter Four!! X3 


	4. Their True Feelings

Fourth chapter! Thank you all of my reviewers! It means a lot to me. I love getting reviews! So, those of you out there that are just reading and keeping everything to yourself (I know you're out thre. I see you right now –maniacle laughter-), I bop you. A simple "Update soon!" or something is good enough, because by wanting me to update, you want to see what happens next, i.e., you like it. X3 So, please update if you haven't all ready! All right, let's get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Don't hurt me for borrowing charries! T.T –hides-  
  
-Chapter Four: Their True feelings-  
  
As soon as Yuki got into his room, Kyo went up the stairs. The nezumi knew the neko's destination. He would go up to the roof and sulk like the immature cat he is. But Yuki was rather surprised when Kyo walked into his room. Yuki just stared at Kyo for a second.  
  
"...Stupid cat...Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Tch. The door was open! Besides, you just got in here a second ago!"  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. Kyo growled.  
  
"Listen, you damn rat! We need to talk."  
  
"Do we now?" Yuki leaned back in a chair he was sitting in, smirking at Kyo. "What about?"  
  
Kyo hit the wall. He knew better than to break it. Shigure was beginning to get rather irritated with Kyo for destroying the house.  
  
"You know damn well what we have to talk about!"  
  
Yuki sighed.  
  
"What about it, Cat?"  
  
Kyo calmed down a little. He figured this would go well if they both stayed calm. The feline leaned against the wall by the door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me liking you? What's so 'pathetic' about it? Is it because it's me who likes you?"  
  
"Listen...It's pathetic because we always fight. We don't get along. How can we possibly like each other?"  
  
Kyo rushed forward, taking Yuki off guard and kissed him, rather hard, on the lips. Yuki's eyes widened as Kyo pulled back. Kyo blushed a little.  
  
"You stupid cat! What was that?!"  
  
"It's called a kiss. ...Even I know that."  
  
Kyo smirked. Yuki narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I know that...What was it for?"  
  
Yuki was trying his best to stay calm as the blush on his face grew redder by the second.  
  
"To prove a point."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"That we can like each other. It's possible...And I know you enjoyed it. It's written all over your face."  
  
Yuki smirked.  
  
"So is that what you want from me, Kyo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yuki walked forward, getting nose to nose with Kyo. Yuki honestly never thought he'd be in this situation period, let alone with kyo, whom he's fought with for years. Kyo was actually very good looking. He could make this work if he tried really hard...Of course, Kyo would have to as well. Yuki ran a hand through Kyo's hair. The neko had never been in a situation like this before. Kagura had tried, but he wouldn't allow it. The feline simply found her annoying and unbearable. But Yuki...At this moment...He found Yuki quite the opposite. But what the nezumi was about to say to answer his question shocked Kyo. A lot.  
  
"Sex."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Yuki pressed Kyo against the wall, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Kyo's head. Kyo's eyes were wide. Yuki placed a soft kiss on Kyo's lips. Kyo kissed back, a bit awkwardly. They slid to the floor, the kiss deepening, mostly Yuki's doing. Yuki slid his tongue past Kyo lips, the neko allowing the intrusion. The nezumi explored his mouth with his tongue, occasionally running their tongues together. Kyo simply sat there, his eyes closed, feeling awkward...But he wasn't complaining.  
  
Yuki pulled back after a little while, looking into Kyo's crimson eyes.  
  
"Do you want to continue?"  
  
A slow smile crept across Yuki's face. He wanted it. ...But did Kyo...?  
  
-End Chapter Four-  
  
X3 Like always: R & R and look forward to Chapter five! 


	5. A Bad Situation

Wow...Chapter five all ready...Can you believe it? o.O Eh...I can...I mean...I make short chapters, much to my dismay...T.T...I can't help it though! –feels bad- Oh well. I can tell a lot of you out there are liking my story, so...I will write!! Bwahahaha!! XD All right! Here we go!  
  
-Chapter Five: A Bad Situation-  
  
"Do you want to continue?"  
  
Yuki repeated himself gently, carressing Kyo's cheek. 'I honestly can't believe I'm doing this...I've always fought with this stupid cat...But now...I don't know...It's almost as if...I've only been denying myself...'  
  
Kyo looked into the nezumi's eyes. "I...I do...But I won't let you do all the work!"  
  
The cat smirked. Yuki chuckled some.  
  
"Have at it..."  
  
"I will."  
  
Kyo turned the situation around and pinned Yuki to the wall, kissing him roughly, fumbling a hand up the rat's shirt. Kyo ran his hand over Yuki's chest, finding a hardening nipple. He pinched it none too gently, being rewarded with a small moan from Yuki. 'You are mine, nezumi...' The feline brought his lips down on the velvety smooth skin of yuki's neck, sucking, intending on leaving a mark. Yuki opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a moan as he felt the neko suck harder.  
  
'Damn,' the nezumi thought. 'I have no idea how I'll explain this one...Maybe they'll be naiive enough to believe it's a bruise...A turtle neck would be too obvious...'  
  
Kyo could feel Yuki's tension. 'Ah, shit...He's worrying about a fuckin' hickey...Jeez...' The cat pulled back, frowning to Yuki.  
  
"If you're gonna worry about some stupid mark, I'll leave right now. All that tells me is that you aren't paying attention to what I'm doing, and you might as well be telling me I fucking suck!"  
  
Yuki chuckled.  
  
"Damn rat..."  
  
"Would you stop it all ready? I never said you sucked!(1)"  
  
Kyo looked away.  
  
"Tch. You might as well have..."  
  
The rat frowned and pulled the neko to him kissing him hard and deep. He suckled some the cat's lower lip before pulling back.  
  
"I never said you sucked, all right? Yes, I was worrying about my neck, but I was enjoying you, all right?"  
  
Yuki's voice was harsh, but not horribly so. It had a gentleness to it. Kyo kissed the nezumi again, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. Yuki opened his mouth, wanting so much from Kyo, pulling the cat closer, moving over slightly, until they were both on the floor, Kyo laying on top of Yuki, straddling the rat's waist.  
  
Neither of them were paying attention to the light footsteps in the hallway, drawing nearer to the room. The door was opened, and there was a gasp. Yuki and Kyo both looked up, in shock. Tohru was standing there, wide- eyed, the clothes she had been carrying, lying on the floor, having been dropped.  
  
"T-Tohru-kun!"  
  
Yuki stammered in shock. He had not planned on letting Tohru know his secret. He trusted her, but...He didn't want to burden her. But right now, he would have much rather told the girl than to let her see the truth in this fashion. Luckily, the two were fully dressed, but with Kyo's hand up Yuki's shirt, and the sly rat's hand halfway to Kyo's pants(2), it still wasn't something Yuki wanted her to see.  
  
"K-Kyo-kun...Yuki-kun(3)...I-I'm SO sorry...I...IwasjustgoingtogiveYukihisclothesandIdidn'tthinkhewasinheresoIjustca mein. Ohhh....I knew I should've knocked first!!"  
  
Tohru was talking fast; she was incredibly flustered, surprised, and rather nervous all at the same time. Yuki sighed and thought to himself. 'It's all right for now, just as long as-'  
  
Shigure walked in. 'Shigure...doesn't...show...up...' Yuki could've smacked himself in the forehead, but Kyo had him pinned. 'Great...Just...perfect...'  
  
"Tohru...Is dinner ready y-"  
  
Shigure cut himself off when he saw the two boys on the floor, hair messed up and cheeks flushed.  
  
"Oh! Yuki! This is a surprise...I figured the LAST person you'd try for would be Kyo..."  
  
Kyo flushed a bright red. He was frustrated and angry. He stood up, clenching his fists.  
  
"DAMMIT! Why don't you learn how to knock!!?" He glared at Tohru. "All of you JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY!! Especially you, Yuki!!"  
  
Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
Kyo growled.  
  
"Damn rat! Dragging me into this!!"  
  
"I never dragged you in! I gave you a choice!!"  
  
Kyo walked out in the middle of Yuki's sentence, heading for his usual thinking spot. Tohru stood, still in a slight state of shock, mumbling something about having to finish dinner. Shigure sighed and looked to Yuki, who was outraged.  
  
'Let's see how that damn cat likes it when he sees me with another...I gave him a choice, and he's still complaining...I hope he gets jealous...'  
  
Yuki looked to Shigure, then to Tohru. Tohru was still a bit on the out- there side, but she walked out and went downstairs to finish dinner.  
  
-End Chapter Five-  
  
Now, During some of this, I'll bet some of you were like "WTF? What's with the numbers??" Well...Now you will see. I thought I might explain stuff or share with you some things I thought about as I was writing a particular word or sentence or something.  
  
(1)- "I never said you sucked!" It was said by Yuki. I just thought it was funny, considering the situation they're in at the time. You know what he means, but, well, Val's a perv. XD  
  
(2)- Okay. Yuki's hand is halfway to Kyo's pants. I never said anything about it, but come on, Yuki's a rat. He's sly. Of course he's not just gonna sit there! ...He wants Kyo's cock. –smiles-  
  
(3)- Okay, I have the first DVD to Fruits Basket, which has the Japanese version in it. I've only watched the Japanese version once (simply because Yuki's voice is done by a chick and that annoys the fuck outta me), and I can't recall what Tohru calls them, as far as the little things after their names (i.e., -san, -kun, -sama, etc.). I just know that generally, boys get "-kun" put after their names by friends and such. I've read some stories in which Yuki was referred to as "Sohma-kun"...but that doesn't make much sense to me since they are all (except Tohru and her friends) Sohmas. But I'm weird like that. Anyways, I thought I'd explain that to you so you wouldn't flame me saying "Tohru doesn't call them that! Blah, blah, blah!" Okay? Flames make the Val-chan unhappy. T.T  
  
Well, enough for the long explanations. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD I'm sorry there was no lemon this chappie. I was thinking about it...But then I was like..."Nah. Complications are fun. X3" Please don't hurt me!! –hides- I promise that there will be lemon in this story! You can't have a proper yaoi without hardcore buttsex, I always say! I'm sorry if you are disappointed...But the sex is soon to come! As always: R & R, and look forward to Chapter Six! 


End file.
